icarlyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Seddie
thumbSeddie ist die Paarung von Sam Puckett und Freddie Benson, auch bekannt als Fam oder Fram. Obwohl sie Anfangs eine große Abneigung zueinander zeigen, entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden mit der Zeit eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Da die sich ständig Streitenden eigentlich starke Zuneigung für einander empfinden, führen sie sozusagen eine Hassliebe... Bei Sam und Freddie trifft das Sprichwort " Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich", zu. Seddie Galerie Schaut auch in der Seddie Galerie vorbei. Wichtigsten Folgen für Seddie 'Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen (iKiss)' Nachdem Sam Freddie einen toten Fisch ins Schließfach gelegt hat, rächt Freddie sich an Sam, indem er Sam und Gibby mit Handschellen an einander kettet. Sam ist daraufhin wütend und schwört Freddie Rache. Nachdem Carly und Sam sich einen langweiligen Film namens "Der erste Kuss" im Kino angesehen haben, fragt Sam Carly nach ihrem ersten Kuss. Carly antwortet, sie hätte ihren ersten Kuss mit Dan Huebscher gehabt, währenddessen erzählt Sam, die Person, die sie als erstes geküsst habe sei Buddy Hinton gewesen. Kurze Zeit später verlässt Sam den Raum in der Absich, sich etwas zu Essen zu kaufen, jedoch muss sie noch einmal umkehren, als sie merkt, dass sie kein Geld hat. Dabei hört sie unbemerkt zufällig mit an, wie Freddie Carly erzählt, er habe noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst und der halbe-Sekunden-Kuss mit seiner Ex-Freundin Valerie zähle nicht. Beim nächsten iCarly Webcast ergreift Sam ihre Chance und zahlt Freddie seinen Streich heim, indem sie vor laufender Kamera erzählt, Freddie habe noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst. thumb|Seddie Kuss in Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen (iKiss) Am nächsten Tag wird Freddie in der Schule verspottet, wie er bereits erwartet hat. Selbst eine Gruppe Mädchen, die deutlich jünger ist, lacht ihn aus. Deprimiert verlässt Freddie die Schule. Er geht den Rest der ganzen Woche über nicht mehr in die Schule, erscheint nicht zu den iCarly Proben und sitzt nur noch auf der Feuertreppe des Bushwell Plazas ohne irgendjemanden an sich ranzulassen. Als Carly und Sam beim nächsten iCarly Webcast allein sind, wirft Carly Sam vor, sie sei dieses mal zu weit gegangen. Sam, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gemerkt hat, wie sehr sie Freddie tatsächlich verletzt hat, fühlt sich schuldig. Während des iCarly Webcast entschuldigt Sam sich dafür und gesteht, dass sie selbst noch nicht ihren ersten Kuss hatte. Carly unterbricht die Webshow, während Sam zu Freddie geht um sich persönlich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Als sie erneut auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen, dass sie beide noch niemanden geküsst haben und es endlich hinter sich bringen wollen, küssen sie sich, "nur um es hinter sich zu bringen" und sie schwören, sich sofort danach wieder zu "hassen" und es niemals jemanden zu erzählen, nicht einmal Carly . 'Zum Schluss ein Kuss' (iOMG) In der Folge Sam ist durch den Wind, verbringt Sam außergewöhnlich viel Zeit mit Freddie und Brad ( Praktikant bei iCarly). Zusammen arbeiten sie an einem Projekt für die Schule, nämlich an einer App, die die Stimmung eines Menschen erkennen kann. Am Projekttag testet Freddie die App an Sam und sein Pearpad zeigt an, das Sam verliebt ist. Da Freddie sich daraufhin sicher ist, dass sie in Brad verliebt ist, teilt er dies Carly mit, die daraufhin Sam mit Brad verkuppeln will. Als Carly Sam zur rede stellt, bestreitet sie jedoch, dass sie verliebt ist. Nach einem gescheiterten Kupplunksversuch von Carly erklärt Sam ihr nochmals, dass sie nicht in Brad verliebt ist und verlässt das Schulgebäude. Freddie findet sie einige Zeit später in einer Art Hinterhof. Er versucht, sie dazu zu überreden, Brad ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, worauf sie zunächst abweisend reagiert. thumb|Seddie Kuss in iOMG Als Freddie versucht ihr Mut zu machen, indem er ihr erzählt, dass es jeden so geht und dass niemand weiß, was der Betroffene über einen denkt, unterbricht Sam ihn mitten im Satz, indem sie ihn unerwartet küsst. Damit offenbart Sam, dass Freddie in Wirklichkeit derjenige ist, in den sie verliebt ist. In dem Moment, als sie ihn küsst, schaut Carly durch das Fenster und ist offensichtlich schockiert. Sam entschuldigt sich bei Freddie, woraufhin er erwidert es sei okay. Daraufhin endet die Folge. 'Die Liebe und der Wahnsinn (iLost My Mind) ' Am Anfang der Folge wissen Freddie und Carly nicht wo Sam steckt da sie 3 Tage nicht zur Schule gekommen ist. Freddie erzählt gerade das er sich sorgen macht als Carly ihn unterbricht und meint das sie alles über den Kuss weiß. Obwohl es zunächst den Anschein hat als sei Carly eifersüchtig, stellt sich schnell heraus, dass dies nicht der Fall ist und sie nur deshalb sauer ist, weil Freddie es ihr nicht erzählt hat. Beide machen sich noch immer Sorgen um Sam, als Freddie der Einfall kommt ihr Handy zu orten. Da Carly ihr Passwort kennt, finden sie heraus, das Sam sich in einer Psychiatrie befindet und beschließen mit Gibby, der in diesem Moment durch die Tür kommt, dort hin zu fahren. Angekommen sagt die Dame von der Verwaltung, dass sie Sam nicht sehen dürfen, doch während Gibby sie ablenkt, teilen Carly und Freddie sich auf und machen sich auf die Suche nach Sam. Carly findet Sam schließlich und fragt, warum sie hier sei. Sam meint, dass sie verrückt sei, weil sie Freddie mag, daraufhin meint Carly, das es nicht schlimm sei und schreit laut herum: "Sam liebt Freddie, Sam liebt Freddie!" Sam hält ihre Hand vor Carlys Mund, in den Moment kommt Freddie in Zimmer. Carly versucht sich zu befreien, was ihr allerdings nur mit Freddies Hilfe gelingt. Daraufhin sagt sie, dass sie ihre Zunge waschen geht, welche dank Sams Händen nach Erdnüssen und Matsch schmeckt, während Freddie und Sam reden. Als Freddie wissen will, warum sie sich selbst in eine Psychatrie eingewiesen hat, sagt Sam, dass ihr Hass auf Freddie der Grund sei. Daraufhin fragt Freddie warum sie ihn dann geküsst habe, worauf Sam antwortet, dass sie ihn mag. Freddie ist verwirrt und fragt: "Also du hasst mich und magst mich???" ", und Sam meint, dass dieses Paradoxon genau der Grund sei, warum sie in der Psychatrie ist. Freddie schafft es jedoch, Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass sie deshalb nicht verrückter ist als sonst auch, wodurch Sam beschließt, die Anstalt zu verlassen. Da sie unter 18 ist und eine Einverständniserklärung eines Erziehsberechtigten braucht, ist sie nicht befugt, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ihre Mutter dummer Weise wegen einer Laserbehandlung in Sibiriern ist, deshalb springt Spencer ein und verkleidet sich als Ms. Puckett, um Sam vor der nächsten iCarly aus der Anstallt zu befreien. Einer der Patienten erkennt ihn jedoch, weshalb der Plan schief geht, sodass Freddie, Carly und Sam ICarly in der Psychiatrie drehen müssen. Während der Show versucht Carly, Sam und Freddie zusammen zu bringen, wozu sie Kontakt zu zwei ICarly Fans aufnimmt, welche die Beziehung befürworten. Sam sagt jedoch, dass es ihr egal sei, was ihre Fans sagen. Mitten im Satz unterbricht Freddie sie und meint, das sie sich noch einen Fan anhören sollten. Freddie stellt jedoch keinen Kontakt zu einem Fan sondern zu sich selbst auf seinem Pearpad her und überträgt das Videobild live auf den Bildschirm. Er meint, dass es zwar wichtig sei, wie Sam empfindet, dass jedoch niemand gefragt habe, was er fühlt, was genau so wichtig sei. thumb|Seddie Kuss in iLost My MindSam, die mittlerweile davon überzegt ist, dass Freddie sie zurückweisen will sagt ihm, dass es ihr egal sei, wenn er sie als Revange für alles, was sie ihm je angetan hat, vor den ganzen Zuschauern bloßstellen will. Doch bevor sie den Satz beenden kann, legt Freddie das Pearpad auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch, geht auf Sam zu und küsst sie, womit er klarstellt, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidert. Nach dem Kuss fragt Sam ihn, ob er das wirklich ernst meine und er antwortet, dass sie wohl beide verrückt seien. 'Es gibt Zoff! (iDate Sam & Freddie)' thumb|Seddie Kuss in iDate Sam & FreddieSam und Freddie, die nun ein Paar sind, streiten bei jeder Kleinigkeit. Zum Beispiel : Wessen Mutter verrückter ist. Jedes Mal wollen sie, dass Carly, die die Beziehung der Beiden anfangs noch süß findet, ihren Streit schlichtet, weil sie gerechte Entscheidungen trifft. Am Ende ist Carly jedoch genervt, da sie ständig schlichten muss und ansonsten außenvor gelassen wird, zum Beispiel als das Paar sie zu einem Date mitnimmt wo sie alleine an einem Tisch sitzten muss und nur dann wichtig ist, wenn es einen Streit zu schlichten gibt. Kurz vor dem Ende der Folge verliert Carly ihre Beherrschung, sagt den beiden ihre Meinung und verlässt wütend das Restaurant. 'Das Nerd-Camp (iCan't take it)' thumb|Seddie Kuss in iCan't take it Freddie will seiner Mutter nicht sagen, dass er mit Sam zusammen ist. Gibby ist genervt, da Sam all ihre Wut jetzt nur an ihm auslässt. Auch Carly wird mit der Zeit gereizt, da Freddie in iCarly nur Sam filmt, die beiden nichts mehr mit ihr unternehmen wollen und zu spät zu iCarly kommen. Gibby beschließt es ihnen heimzuzahlen. Er sagt Mrs. Benson, dass ihr Sohn mit Sam zusammen ist, welche schockiert ist. Sie versucht Freddie mit teuren Geschenken zu bestechen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt. Inzwischen ist Freddie enttäuscht, weil er nicht ins Technikcamp aufgenommen wurde. Carly weiß, dass Sam daran Schuld ist, da sie vor Beginn ihrer Beziehung mit Freddie seine Bewerbung manipuliert hat. Als Mrs. Benson und Gibby, die sich mittlerweile gegen das Paar verbündet haben Carly bitten, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen erzählt diese ihnen davon. Freddies Mutter und Gibby wollen dies gegen die beiden verwenden. Carly, die zunächst nicht eingreift, und Gibby werden dann jedoch von ihrem schlechten Gewissen gepackt und überzeugen Freddie davon, sich nicht von Sam zu trennen. Die beiden Küssen sich zur Versöhnung und Gibby singt ein Liebeslied für sie. 'Meine Hobbys deine Hobbys ... (iLove You)' Nachdem Carly erfährt, dass Sam und Freddie am Wochenende nichts zu thumb|Seddie Kuss in iLove you sammen unternommen haben, schlägt sie ihnen vor, an den Hobbys des anderen teilzuhaben. Bei allen Unternehmungen, die sie zusammen machen, geht jedoch irgendetwas schief, weil sie einfach zu verschieden sind. Zu Beginn der Folge trifft Spencer seine ehemalige Babysitterin wieder, woraufhin sie zusammen kommen. Die beiden führen aber eine so kindische Beziehung, dass Carly bald darauf genervt ist und ihnen rät schluss zu machen, anstatt eine freundschaftliche Beziehung in eine feste Beziehung zwingen zu wollen. Unglücklicher Weise hören Sam und Freddie dieses Gespräch mit an und fühlen sich angesprochen. Im Fahrstuhl sprechen sie darüber und entschließen sich dazu, sich zu trennen, obwohl sie noch immer starke Gefühle für einander hegen, weshalb sie es nur sehr ungern tun. Sie glauben jedoch, dass die Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft besteht, falls Sam eines Tages ein wenig normaler oder Freddie ein wenigabnormaler wird. Als Sam den Fahrstuhl verlassen will, gesteht Freddie ihr seine Liebe, worauf sie sagt, dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebt und sie küssen sich. Als Freddie auf sein Pearpad sieht, stellt er fest, dass es erst zwanzig nach zehn ist, und sie beschließen, sich erst um Mitternacht zu trennen. Sie küssen sich erneut, und sie Fahrstultür schließt sich, womit die Folge endet. Seddie Fakten *Sam und Freddie haben beide schon PennyT's getragen, auf denen etwas stand, was der andere mag (z.B. Freddie trug ein 'Special ham' und Sam ein 'Church pants' PennyT). *In den ersten Episoden ist Freddie oft vor Sam weggelaufen, da er Angst hatte, sie könnte ihm wehtun. In den späteren Episoden rennt er nicht mehr weg, vielleicht weil er in ihrer Nähe sein will. *Da Sam sehr aggressiv ist fällt es ihr möglicherweise schwer ihre wahren Gefühle Freddie zu zeigen, also schlägt und ärgert sie ihn. *Wenn Carly, Freddie und Sam iCarly drehen, lächeln sich Freddie und Sam oft gegenseitig an. *In Staffel 4 sieht man Sam und Freddie oft zusammen. *Die beiden stehen oft sehr nah nebeneinander. Wenn Freddie zu dicht neben Carly steht, äußert sich Carly und Freddie muss ein Stück weiter weggehen. Aber Sam scheint es nicht zu stören, wenn Freddie dicht neben ihr steht. *Wenn Sam und Freddie sich in der Öffentlichkeit streiten, lächeln die Menschen um sie herum, als wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sich nicht wirklich hassen. *Sam und Freddie beenden oft gegenseitig ihre Sätze. *Freddie findet durch einen PearPod App heraus, dass Sam verliebt ist, ohne dass er weiß dass sie ihn liebt . *In den Episoden "ilost my mind", "i date Sam&Freddie" und "i cant take it" küssen sie sich mehrfach. *Wann auch immer einer der beiden in jemanden verknallt ist oder ein Date hat, scheint der andere eifersüchtig zu sein. *Sam und Freddie (Seddi) ist das süßeste Paar in iCarly *Sam nennt Freddie auch Pretty Baby *In "Nevel Supernerd" sagt Freddie ; "Nevel ist wirklich erst 11?" und Sam antwortet darauf ; " Ja und jetzt halt die Klappe" , In diesem Moment guck Spencer die beiden an und fängt an zu Grinsen. ♥ *In "Ein schickes Angebot" fragt Carly Sam was sie gerade tut und sie meint "Ich simse Freddie" und Carly lächelt (: 'Offizielle Seddie Farbe' Die offizielle Seddie Farbe ist lila, da Sam und Freddie oft blau und rot tragen, was lila ergibt. Oft trägt Carly lila, Sam rot und Freddie blau, oder Sam blau und Freddie rot. Selbst bei ihrem ersten Kuss trugen Sam und Freddie auch rot und blau, was lila ergibt. Außerdem ist Freddies Rucksack blau, während Sams rot ist, was wiederum lila ergibt. 'Dan Schneider über Seddie' Viele meinen das Dan Schneider ein Seddie Fan ist, weil er die Episoden Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen (iKiss) und IOMG geschrieben hat, aber nicht Carlys Schinken (iSaved your life). Auch sagte er: "Glaubt ihr wirklich, das Sam und Freddie sich hassen oder glaubt ihr das die beiden nur ein Spiel spielen und sich nicht trauen damit aufzuhören?". Doch als ein Fan zu der Episode Ein Date für Carly (iSpeed Date) sagte, das Sam am Ende eifersüchtig und traurig schaute, als Carly mit Freddie tanzte, sagte Dan Schneider: "Super! Du hast es verstanden!" Momente in Staffel 1 Miss Briggs sagt „No“[[Datei:Icaly2.jpg|thumb|Miss Briggs sagt No]] *Sam sagt zu Freddie dass Carly ihn niemals lieben wird, was möglicherweise darauf hindeuten soll, dass er Carly aufgeben und sich zu Sam bekennen sollte *Am Ende der Show umarmen sich alle und Freddie legt seinen Arm länger um Sams Schulter als um Carlys, dann nimmt er ihn für einen Moment weg und legt ihn wieder um Sam. Eine leuchtende Idee *Sam macht Freddie mit ihren Haaren nass, nachdem er sagt, dass er sich nicht für Sam schlecht fühlt. *Nachdem Freddie sagt, dass Sam eine schlechte Verliererin ist, sieht Sam traurig aus. *Freddie war nicht glücklich als Sam nicht 'danke' sagen wollte. *Freddie versucht Sam beizubringen, dass uncool das neue cool ist. Ein Schotte kommt selten allein: *Nachdem Freddie sagt, dass Carly stilvoll ist und Sam nicht, scheint Sam eifersüchtig zu sein. *Während Freddie und Sam streiten, lächelt Carly, als ob sie es süß fände. *Während die drei die Tanzvideos ansehen, stimmt Freddie Carly zu und Sam sagt sowas wie "komisch dass du ihr zustimmst" und Freddie darauf "komisch das du das sagen musst". *Als Carly Freddie und Sam auf der Couch liegen, hat Sam ihren Kopf auf Freddies Schulter liegen. Erst als Freddie sie vorsichtig wegstuppst realisiert Sam dies und rückt ungeschickt zurück. Es ist bemerkenswert zu sagen dass Sam nicht freiwillig zurückgerückt wäre, wenn Freddie sie nicht weggestoßen hätte. *Als erstes sitzen die drei in der Reihenfolge Sam-Carly-Freddie, später in der Reihenfolge Sam-Freddie-Carly. Ein liebes Lied *Als Freddie versucht, dass Carly ihn küssen soll, sagt Sam sowas wie "Ich werde über euch beide kotzen!". *Sam und Freddie finden beide dass Jake schrecklich ist, lächeln sich gegenseitig an und sagen "Check". *Sam und Freddie finden beidedass Jakes Singen lustig ist, Carly nicht. Das Großvaterdebakel *Freddie sagt, dass Sams Hintern aussieht wie ein Schinken, was meint, dass er ihn angesehen haben muss. *Während sich Carly und Freddie zum Abschied umarmen, guckt Sam traurig, sieht aber zu Freddie. *Sam zieht Freddie von Carly weg. *Als nach dem Brand alle in der Lobby sind, kommt Sam und sagt, dass Freddie ihr gesimst hat, dass es gebrannt hat. Nevel Supernerd *Als Freddie Carly fragt ob sie ihn küssen will, rollt Sam ihre Augen, als ob sie es echt doof findet dass Freddie versucht dass Carly ihn mag. *Als Carly mit Sam und Freddie über den Plan für Nevel spricht, kommt Freddie Sam sehr nahe und legt fast seinen Arm um sie. *Als Carly erklärt was Tapenade ist, finden Sam und Freddie es beide ecklig und sehen sich gegenseitig an. Absolut halloweenös! *Jedes Mal wenn Sam Freddie ärgert, lächelt Carly als ob sie etwas wüsste oder als als ob sie sich freut und wirklich glaubt, die beiden würden sich hassen. *Als Freddie erwartet dass Sam ihn beleidigen wird, sagt sie nur "zu naheliegend". *Bevor Carly in ihr Apartment kommt und ruft "Oh mein Gott, ein Riesenkürbis!", sehen sich Sam und Freddie gegenseitig an. *Als die drei versuchen aus dem Apartment zu kommen, bricht Freddie aus Versehen den Türknauf ab. Dies könnte zeigen, dass er genauso stark ist wie Sam. Ein Date für Freddie *Sam reibt Freddies Bauch als sie sagt "Date den Depp". *Freddie ist es peinlich Sam die Regel zu sagen, die seine Mutter über seine Haltung macht. *Sam sagt zu Mrs Benson dass sie 1.000 Dollar für ein Po-Foto von Freddie bezahlen würde. *In den meisten Szenen tragen Sam und Freddie rot und blau (Seddie-Farbe). *Valerie sagte "Von dem, was du erzählt hast, hörte es sich nicht so an, als ob Sam deine Freundin ist." Was bedeutet, dass Freddie ihr von Sam erzählt hat. Valerie hat außerdem nicht gesagt dass sie über Carly gesprochen haben, vielleicht war nur Sam in Freddies Kopf. Fühlst du die Reue? *Als Sam eine SMS mit ihren Zehen schreibt, sitzt sie auf einem roten Sitzsack, Freddie trägt blau und sie lila. Der Knöchelschwur *Zu einer Stelle stehen Sam und Freddie dicht nebeneinander. Fan des Grauens *Sam und Freddie sitzen dicht nebeneinander. *Nach der Schule kommen Sam und Freddie zusammen in Carlys Apartment. *In dieser Folge tragen Sam und Freddie oft rot und blau. Kunst und Krise *Sam und Freddie sagen beide "sie" als Carly den berühmten Künstler zu Spencer einlädt. *Freddie steht dicht neben Sam als Carly Spencer folgt und sie sehen sich gegenseitig an, bis Freddies Mom reinkommt. *Sam leidet unter Entzugserscheinungen nachdem sie Freddie eine halbe Woche nicht beleidigt hat. *Freddie trägt ein Nug-Nug Kostüm in der Schule nur um Sam zu ärgern, auch wenn er so jeden Respekt von seinen Mitschülern verlieren könnte. *Eigentlich beleidigt Sam Freddie (sie nennt ihn Nub-Nub), aber Freddie bestraft sie dafür nicht. *Freddie fragt Sam ob sie ihn küssen will, um sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Zieh die Hose bis zum Hals! *Freddie sagt zu Carly "sag das nicht" als sie sagt "bitte, für mich...". Das kann meinen, dass sein Verknalltsein in Carly verschwindet. *Am Anfang, als Freddie Jonah erzählt, dass Sam nett, cool und höflich ist, trägt er rot und blau, und Jonah lila. *Freddie scheint etwas irritiert zu sein, als Sam Jonah mit zur iCarly Probe bringt. *Freddie möchte auch mit Sam am Telefon reden. Fang das Küken! *Als Freddie sagt, dass er es schade findet, dass Carly und er kein Paar sind, seufzt Sam und guckt zu Carly und auf den Boden. *Als Freddie die Stunden zählt, die noch bleiben um die Küken zu finden, sieht Sam verzweifelt zu Freddie. Geschenkt ist geschenkt *Freddie sagt "Wenn ein Mädchen einen Jungen ärgert, heißt das, dass es in ihn verknallt ist", als Sam ihn ärgert. *Darauf sagt Sam "Ich habe aber keinen Jungen geärgert, sonder dich". Das kann heißen, dass Freddie in ihren Augen anders ist als andere Jungs. Es kann auch heißen, dass es nicht irgendein Junge war, sondern Freddie. *Sam war sauer dass Freddie Carly nicht am Pferdeschwanz ziehen wollte. *Sam sagt, dass ihr wegen Freddie manchmal zum Heulen ist. *Die Seile, die Freddie benutze, waren rot und blau. Räuber und Piraten *Als Freddie und Sam die Wette machen, schließen sie Carly aus, vielleicht finden sie, dass der andere interessanter ist als sie. *Freddie ignoriert Carly, als sie aus dem Fenster schaut, er achtet nur auf Sam. Dies impliziert, dass er nicht sehr doll in Carly verliebt ist, so dass er nicht immer auf sie hört. *Es war Sams Idee dass der Verlierer sich ein Tattoo vom Gewinner stechen lassen muss. Das kann meinen dass sie möchte, dass Freddie ein Tattoo von Sam hat, oder sie eines von Freddie. *Freddie sagt er würde'' alles'' für Sam tun, wenn er sich nicht tätowieren lassen müsste. *Freddie scheint Sams Cousine zu vertrauen. *Freddie scheint sich mehr Sorgen zu machen, dass seine Mom über das Tattoo herausfindet, und nicht über Sams Gesicht auf seinem Arm. *Sam weiß wofür MPEG steht, das heißt sie weiß etwas über Technik. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie daher mit Freddie gemeinsam hat. *Als die Polizei ins Loft kommt und Sam sagt dass Freddie ihren Rucksack nehmen soll, tut er es (obwohl er inn später beiseite wirft). Dies könnte zeigen, dass er möglicherweise möchte, dass Sam nicht in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geriet und dass er sogar bereit wäre, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, auch wenn es Sam gewesen wäre. Ein schickes Angebot *Als Carly fragt, was Sam Freddie geschrieben hat, sagt sie nichts. Sam guckt traurig, als Freddie so glücklich aussieht, als er die SMS gelesen hatte. *Als Freddie dachte, seine Mom hätte einen Autounfall und total aufgebracht war, packte Sam seine Schulter und meinte "komm runter" mit einer süßen Stimme. *Als Freddie immer noch in Panik ist, nimmt Sam seine andere Schulter und dreht ihn herum und sagt "Deine Mom ist in Ordnung", in einem beruhigenden Ton. *Als Freddie sagt "Wer mag Carly schon nicht", scheint Sam etwas verletzt zu sein. iCarly TV *Freddie war nicht glücklich als Sam gefeuert wurde. *Freddie verteidigte Sam als Brad sagte, sie wäre aufdringlich und aggressiv. *Sam klebt Freddie Rippchen ins Gesicht und isst sie danach weiter. Das Dreifach-Date *Sam scheint mehr irritiert von Reuben zu sein als davon, dass Freddie süß sei. *Sam möchte sehr das Shannon Gibby mag, in der Hoffnung dass sie dann nicht mehr Freddie mag. *Als Freddie sagt dass er Carly liebt, schwengt die Kamera zu Sam, die über diese Äußerung traurig und etwas gekränkt war. *Sam ist immer nett zu Shannon, bis Shannon sagt, dass sie Freddie süß findet. * Als shannon beim essen sagt, dass Freddie süß ist, sagt Sam direkt etwas gutes über Gibby, wohl damit shanon abgelenkt ist. Die liebe Liebe *Sam scheint nicht glücklich zu sein, als Freddie wegen Ms. Ackerman Hampelmänner machen muss. *Die Geschichtsbücher sind rot und blau. Momente in Staffel 2 Alle lieben Shane *Nach Sams Technik-Club Äußerung sieht Freddie leicht verärgert aus, da sie das nur gesagt hat, weil sie in Shane verknallt war. *Es scheint so als ob Freddie nicht will das Carly und Sam sich mit Shane treffen. *Nachdem Freddie sagt dass er einsam und frei ist, rollt Sam ihre Augen. *Als Freddie vor Sams Kussbude steht, kann man meinen, dass Freddie Sam wirklich küssen will. Es sieht zumindest so aus, als ob er darüber nachdenken würde. *Als Freddie sagt, dass er will dass Sam gewinnt und Carly die Wette verliert, sieht Sam traurig aus. *Als Sam vorgibt sie kann nicht atmen, läuft Freddie zu ihr rüber und nimmt ihre Hand. *Sam bemerkt sofort dass Freddies Stimme tiefer ist. [[Pack Rat|'Pack Rat' ]] *Sam ärgert Freddie in dieser Folge durchgehend. *Als Freddie herausfindet dass Sam ihm den Streich gespielt hat, ist er nicht verärgert, sondern ärgert sie zurück. *Sie zeigen sich zusammen an Carlys Tür, Schulter an Schulter und lächelnd, als die Pack Rat-Meisterin kommt. [[Raus aus den Schulden|'Raus aus den Schulden' ]] *Freddie ist derjenige, der sagt dass Sam viel zuviel Stolz hat, das heißt, dass er mehr in die Situation legt als Carly. *In dieser Folge greifen sie oft die Schulter des anderen. *Freddie hält Sams Trinken während sie ihre Taschen durchsucht, obwohl er es genausogut abstellen könnte. *Freddie erzählt Sam, dass sie ins Büro von Rektor Franklin kommen soll. Sein Ton ist ängstlich und besorgt, als ob er nicht möchte, dass Sam Ärger hat. *Er warnt Sam, dass überall an den Ausgängen Lehrer stehen. *Sam möchte nicht, dass Freddie sie weinen sieht, was heißt, dass ihr wichtig ist, was Freddie über sie denkt. [[Achtung, böser Stiefvater!|'Achtung, böser Stiefvater!']] *Sam und Freddie sitzen nebeneinander als sie das Video von Lewbert ansehen. *Freddie folgt Sam in die Küche. *Als Freddie Carly und Sam zeigt, dass er keinen Gürtel trägt, meint Sam "Wow, du bist ja zum Tier geworden...", worauf Freddie nickt und grinst. *Sam zieht Freddie die Hose runter, und er scheint es nicht peinlich zu finden. *Als Mrs. Benson Lewbert ihre Meinung sagt, hält Sam Freddies Arm und die beiden lächeln sich gegenseitig an. *Nachdem Freddie mit Mrs. Benson weggeht und zurücklächelt,sieht Carly zu Sam, welche ihre Hände zusammen hält, auf den Boden sieht und versucht auch zu lächeln. Es scheint als wäre sie verlegen. Trouble in Tokio *Sam weiß dass Freddie immer durch den Türspion guckt und auf Carly wartet, was heißen kann, dass sie ihn besser kennt als Carly. *Freddie weiß dass Sam immer mit Carly nach Hause kommt, vielleicht wartet er auch auf Sam und nicht auf Carly. *Als Sam sagt, dass man nicht aufgeben soll, sagt sie Freddie, dass Carly ihn nicht liebt. *Auf der Autofahrt zum Einkaufen macht sich Freddie über Sams "I love Las Vegas" Unterwäsche lustig, was es offensichtlich macht, dass er in ihren Koffer sah.thumb *Als Sam und Freddie sich streiten, geben sich Kyoko und Yuki einen wissenden Blick, als ob sie finden dass die beiden süß zueinander sind. *Als Freddie und Carly Sam tragen müssen, ist Freddie derjenige, der näher an ihrem Kopf ist. Außerdem legt Sam ihren Arm um Freddies Rücken. *Freddie kitzelt Sam kokett am Bauch und es scheint sie nicht zu stören, sie selbst lacht. *Freddie erzählt nur Sam über seine Idee, Carly antwortet er nicht. [[Kokosnusscremetorte|'Kokosnusscremetorte']] *Freddie fragt, ob er lustig ist, und Sam antwortet "ja". *Als Sam sagt "ich weiß was ich machen würde wenn ich dich sehe", formt sie ihre Lippen. Soll das heißen dass sie Freddie jedes mal küssen würde wenn sie ihn sieht? [[Ein Schrottbaum zu Weihnachten|'Ein Schrottbaum zu Weihnachten']] *Sam unterbricht Carlys und Freddies Umarmung, ein Zeichen von Eifersucht. *Freddie scheint es peinlich zu sein Carly vor Sam zu umarmen. *Freddie war sauer auf Sam, dass sie ihm nicht aus dem Taschenlampen-Kostüm geholfen hat. *In Carlys alternativen Universum sind Freddie und Carly keine Freunde, vielleicht bleibt Freddie wegen Sam? *Freddie ist es peinlich, dass Sam erfährt , dass er wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Schos vom Weihnachtmann sitzen will. [[Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen|'Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen']] *Sam scheint glücklich darüber zu sein, dass Freddie seinen ersten Kuss noch nicht hatte. *Sam scheint sich wirklich schlecht zu fühlen, nachdem Carly sagt, dass Sam Freddies Leben ruiniert hat. *Als sie die Webshow machen, sagt Sam, dass sie Freddie in Ruhe lassen sollen. *Sam entschuldigt sich bei Freddie für alle Sachen die sie ihm angetan hat. *Als Sam sagt, dass sie es einfach hinter sich bringen will, hört es sich so an, als ob sie ihre Liebe zu Freddie gestehen will. *Freddie sagt er fände es komisch wenn Sam ihn nicht die ganze Zeit runtermachen würde, anscheinend haben sie Spaß daran sich gegenseitig zu ärgern. *Carly hat Freddie nie freiwillig geküsst, aber Sam ihn schon. *Sam und Freddie hatten beide die Idee sich zu küssen. *Sie fanden den Kuss beide "schön". *Sie haben für den Kuss die Entschuldigung genommen, dass sie beide noch nie ihren ersten Kuss hatten, sie haben sich versprochen nie darüber zu sprechen und sich sofort dananch wieder zu hassen. *Freddie zieht seine eine Augenbraue hoch, nachdem sie sich küssten, als Zeichen dafür, dass er es toll fand. *Während sie sie küssten öffnete Sam ihre Augen und guckte überrascht. Vielleicht war sie überrascht über das was sie fühlte.thumb|left *Beide scheinen nach dem Kuss etwas geschockt zu sein, aber positiv. *Nach dem Kuss guckt Sam etwas umständlich, aber Freddie lächelt. *Als Sam weggeht, sieht Freddie ihr hinterher und lächelt. *Als Sam und Freddie sich küssen/und küssen wollten, sah Freddie etwas zögerlich aus, als ob er über Sam nachdenken würde, und auch über was er für sie empfindet. Vielleicht haben sich durch den Kuss neue Gefühle entwickelt... *Carly sagte, dass Freddie nicht einmal seine Mom auf die Feuertreppe gelassen hat. Sam allerdings hat er gelassen. *Vielleicht hat Carly versucht mit Freddie zu sprechen, aber er wollte nicht und hat sie auch nicht auf die Feuertreppe gelassen. Dies war ihr Erster Kuss in der Serie icarly . Weitere Küsse sieht man in der 4 Staffel . [[Amerika singt|'Amerika singt']] * Sam wird sauer, als Freddie die Fake-Frage stellt: "Liebe Carly, meinst du nicht, dass es großartig wäre, wenn du Freddies Feste Freundin wärst?" Momente in Staffel 3 [[Amerika singt|'Der Kuss']] * Als Sam in die Suchini beißt und " Aua" sagt, schaut Freddie sie besorgt an. *Durch das Lachgas, welches Sam vom Artzt zur Beruhigung bekommen hat, ist sie nicht richtig bei der Sach und verrät Carly,dass Freddie und sie sich geküsst haben. *Als Carly Freddie auf den Kuss anspricht , ist dieser erst sprachlos und lenkt dann schnell vom thema ab. Dann jedoch gibt er es zu. *Als Sam von Carly gefragt wird , warum sie ihr nicht erzählt hat , dass sie Freddie geküsst hat, findet Sam keine Antwort. *Bevor Sam und Freddie Carlys frage beantworten können ob ihnen der Kuss spaß gemacht hat , werden sie von Spancer unterbrochen. [[Amerika singt|'Voll auf die Kochmütze']] * Als Carly Sam und Freddie erzählt, dass Ricki Flame nichts mehr macht, sagen die beiden gleichzeitig " Was? Wiso nicht?" , was bedeutet , dass sie das selbe denken. * Nachdem sich die drei umarmt haben , als sie gewonnen hatten, ließ Freddie Carly ein bisschen früher als Sam loß. * In Rickis Zimmer stehen Sam und Freddie ganz nah aneinander. * Am Ende bei Rickis Ringkampf , verschränkt Freddie seine Arme und lehnt sich leicht an Sam. * Freddie lächelt , als Sam Ricki Flame beim Ringkampf besiegt. [[Amerika singt|'Ein Date für Carly']] * Sam sagt zu Freddie als er kommt "Wenn man schon von Jungs mit denen Carly auf keine Party will spricht" Vielleicht ist Sam eifersüchtig und möchte erst gar nicht riskiern,dass Freddie Carly fragt. * Als Freddie Sam die tüte Schinken zeigt sagt sie: "Wow Freddie, ich wusste nicht was für ein scharfer Traumtyp du bist", wer weiß, vielleicht meinte sie das ja ernst... * Als Sam Carly und Freddie erklärt, dass wenn ein Junge mit ihr zum Girls Choice Dance gehen will r sie fragen muss, sieht sie Freddie dabei an, dieser Verdreht darauf seine Augen. * Sam fragt Freddie ob ihn schon Jemand gefragt hat, vielleicht hofft sie ja, dass Freddie noch "frei" ist. * Später in der Schule laufen sich Sam und Freddie übr den weg und Freddie sagt:" Ich bin voll frustriert", worauf Sam ein bisschen besorgt fragt: "Stimmt was nicht?" * Als Sam am Ende das Grovie Smothie verlässt, nachdem sie Carly und Freddie nah aneinander Tanzen gesehen hat, sieht sie traurig und verletzt aus. Kategorie:Paare